Tal día como hoy Valentino murió por nosotros
by Neko uke chan
Summary: ¿Sabes quién fue realmente San Valentino? ¿por qué el Día de los Enamorados es tan rosa? ¿por qué es tan popular? Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio y Lovino te explicarán todo al mejor y más puro estilo Hetalia. Porque revisar la historia nunca fue tan divertido como lo proponen ellos ¡y sin libros! Ambientado en la época contemporánea, contando historias de amor nunca escritas TWO-SHOT
1. San Valentino (GerIta)

_¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad! *tira confeti* Después de ¿un año? Si, más o menos, sin publicar nada en Hetalia, me aparezco para dedicarle este fan fic afín a la buena de Kaith, que me lo beteó y todo~ No sé qué clase de mala anfitriona soy, dejando que el invitado de honor organice las cosas, pero en fin. Esto es fluffy gay del puro, así que, diabéticos: fuera. _

_Esto no es mío, es de Himaruya Hidekazu, ni es para mí, porque es un regalo para A-chan. Otra cosa a esclarecer es que es un two-shot independiente pero relacionado entre sí, por lo que ambas historias son auto conclusivas y están cronológicamente seguidas .Perfectamente se pueden leer por separado._

_Advertencia: alteración del espacio-tiempo y el canon para fines de la historia. _

_¡No los entretengo más!_

_#####_

–_¡Alemania, Alemania! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?_

–Por eso mismo voy a regresar a mi País a partir de hoy, y hasta el catorce de marzo, Día Blanco. No se preocupe, no cesarán las actividades de las Potencias del Eje.

–_Nee, ¿Alemania, sabes o no? No importa si sólo conoces la fecha._

–Entiendo, procuraré mantener contacto constante con tu Embajador. Hay un par de cosas sobre energía nuclear que quedan pendientes por discutir, pero eso se postergará un poco.

–Sí, mantendré todas las investigaciones en orden y las nóminas en cuestión. Que sea San Valentín no es excusa para que los ciudadanos se dejen llevar, descuidando sus labores.

–_¿Alemania? ¿Japón? ¿Hola?_

–Pero Japón, ¿tanto es el ingreso en estas fechas, como para tener que ir personalmente?

–Sí, Alemania-san. Sobre todo por parte de la Industria del Entretenimiento. Las editoriales, televisoras, agencias de música y espectáculo están especialmente ocupadas con el auge publicitario. Con los últimos desastres ocurridos no nos vendría nada mal recuperar un poco de capital.

–_¡Japón sí que lo sabe! ¡Es San Valentino! ¿Sabías eso, Alemania? Ya que no lo celebras con tanto fervor, no me extrañaría que no tuvieras idea de lo que te pierdes~._

–Tienes toda la razón. Anotaré eso como referencia para el mercado internacional.

–Con su permiso entonces, me retiro, Alemania-san, Italia-kun.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah, hasta luego Japón, _Buon Valentino (1)_!– Interrumpiendo la cordial reverencia del asiático con un confianzudo abrazo, el Trío del Eje se despidió de Kiku, que volvería a su tierra para atender el marketing fluyente en las fechas anteriores y posteriores al catorce de febrero, ya que ese era un ciclo publicitario beneficioso para desviar un poco la presión reciente sobre la polémica de la Energía Nuclear.

–Nee, Alemania ¿Entonces sabes qué-

–¡YA CÁLLATE, ITALIA! Por Dios, estás más ruidoso de lo normal.

–¡V-ve~!

Frunció el ceño, remarcando el surco que tenía allí producto de su estricto carácter. Pero relajó las facciones, masajeándose el puente de la nariz, al ver que Feliciano casi lloraba de miedo. Suspiró, ahondando paciencia.

–Lamento haberte gritado, pero ya no llores. Y bien, ¿qué tanto tratas de decir desde hace un rato? Estábamos hablando algo importante. Podrías haber sido más considerado y no interrumpir.

–¡P-Pero esto también es importante! Es el Día de San Valentino, una festividad Italiana en la que jóvenes y adultos de todo el mundo veneran al Santo de los Enamorados ¡Es vital, Alemania!

–Lo sé, Italia. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Basta salir a la calle para ver decoraciones y productos referentes. Es uno de los días más comerciales del año– recalcó lo obvio, tragándose las ganas de escupir un escueto "es viernes" para cerrar una conversación que no le apetecía sostener en ese momento. Apenas eran las diez de la mañana y ya estaba preocupado por la baja en la Bolsa de Valores Europea, pensando en cómo usar el San Valentín para invertir los números un poco.

–¡No Alemania! ¡No entiendes! ¡San Valentín es más que sólo ventas!

Le dedicó una mirada extrañada y cansina, tratando de no incurrir en una pregunta muda que sabía, el italiano terminaría por responderle con una sarta de retahílas.

–En el Siglo III, cuando el Sagrado Imperio Romano aún era joven, gobernaba Claudio II quien dio un decreto que prohibía casarse a los soldados. ¡Imagina la tristeza de querer casarte con una _bella signorina (2)_ y no poder hacerlo! – Una sombra de indignación y tristeza cruzó por un segundo la mirada miel de Feliciano, desapareciendo al instante de cerrarlos y sonreír, prosiguiendo–, Entonces, un importante sacerdote llamado Valentino consideró muy injusta la medida y casaba a las parejas en contra de la ley. El Rey Claudio se enteró de lo que hacía _quel vecchino (3)_y lo citó a corte, Valentino aprovechó la ocasión para solicitar la legalización de los matrimonios y el Rey negó su petición, encarcelándole. El soldado a cargo de apresarlo quiso ridiculizarlo en su celda y le retó a que sanara la ceguera de su hija– Italia se detuvo un momento, levantándose del suelo donde se habían sentado ambos, tratando de encontrar en su baúl (aquél donde aún tenía encerrado a Maquiavelo) y tras registrar un poco, sacó unos apuntes en pergamino antiquísimo.

Les dio una lectura rápida y volvió a meterlos al cofre, evitando por poco que Nicolás se escapara.

–¡Y si le devolvió la visión a la niña! _¡fu un miracolo! (4) _Lo que hizo que la familia de aquel soldado creyera en Dios. Ante la presión, Claudio II terminó ordenando que ejecutaran al sacerdote el catorce de febrero del año 270, martirizando así su nombre como patrón de los enamorados. La hija del carcelero, Julia, agradecida con el cura, plantó un árbol de almendro de flores rosadas junto a su tumba, ¡y por eso el Día de San Valentín es tan romántico y rosado! Ve~

Ludwig, que estaba inmerso en la historia, no pudo sino parpadear atónito cuando el otro cortó la narrativa de improviso, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su uniforme azul.

–¿Eso es todo? ¿Lo mataron sin más? ¡Pero si curó a la niña! – inquirió, insatisfecho y apenado a partes iguales.

Italia se encogió de hombros, agregando:

–Eso fue antes de que yo naciera, lo que sé es lo que me ha contado el Abuelo Roma. Vamos a comer, _¡ho fame! (5)_

El alemán observó su reloj de pulsera, apuntando a las doce y veinte del mediodía, y asintió en mudo acuerdo.

–¿Y bien, qué quieres c-

–¡PASTA~!

–Lo supuse. No sé ni para qué pregunto. Ven, échame una mano con el almuerzo, que hay que seguir revisando las pautas para la próxima reunión del G8.

–No. No vamos a cocinar hoy, ni a trabajar ¡Hoy es San Valentín! Hay que celebrarlo en un _ristorante, _enviar tarjetas de felicitación a las parejas, quizá hasta deba enviarle una a mi hermano y a España-niichan, –sugirió pensativo, antes de continuar– pasear por _Venezia_ y dormir en uno de esos _Love Hotel _que me ha mencionado Japón un par de veces.

–¡I-ITALIA! ¿¡P-pero qué estás insinuando!? –preguntó alarmado, sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro, arrugando las cejas.

–¿Eh? No estoy insinuando nada. Estoy diciendo justo lo que oyes– Italia le miró curioso sin entender el porqué de la pregunta. El rubio pareció leer su interrogante, agregando con falsa obviedad. –Eso es lo hacen las parejas en el Día de San Valentín.

–Ah, eso parece una cita.

–Exacto.

–¿Pero las parejas no hacen el amor todos los días? ¡Con más razón si es San Valentino!

Alemania decidió reprimir el chillido azorado que se le atoró en la garganta, buscando explicarle al italiano de una manera pedagógica y comprensible.

–Pero tú y yo no somos pareja. Las parejas comen juntas, salen justas, viven juntas, duermen juntas, comparten sus vidas constantemente, saben del otro, confían en el otro y se cuidan mutuamente –Enumeró alterado, repasando mentalmente la lista de _mandamientos _de los novios que recordaba haber leído en aquel infame manual ,–en otras palabras: se quieren.

–Pero yo te quiero, Alemania.

Y Ludwig quiso golpearse repetidamente contra la pared más cercana posible. ¡Ya habían pasado por malos entendidos como esos! Y no quería volver a generar un trauma incurable en Feliciano, no otra vez… no soportaría otro cortocircuito en su cerebro, no resistiría más noches sin dormir pensando en qué clase de anillo de compromiso debería regalarle ni aguantaría los reproches de Austria por "pensar cosas indecentes" ni las burlas de Hungría por verle la cara de tonto.

–Italia…ya hemos hablado de esto. Reconozco que fue mi error aquella vez pero por favor, no vuelvas a sacar el tema, ¿sí? Que no puedo con la vergüenza.

–¡Pero es que pensé que era una broma! Nunca me habías tratado tan…extrañamente bien, sin gritarme… incluso consultaste con Austria-san, aunque haya resultado inútil, y-y me llevaste a uno de mis restaurantes italianos favoritos, aunque más nunca podré entrar allí porque el mesero me odia pero – hecho un manojo de nervios, porque no sabría que reacción conllevaría lo que estaba diciendo, chillaba a momentos y tartamudeaba a otros, incomodando más y más al germano con la espera–, eso no significa que no te quiera. Aunque haya rechazado tu propuesta.

Un aura pesada se instaló sobre ellos, encerrándoles en un silencio perturbador. Solo los temblores y rezongos de Veneciano interrumpían la quietud. Harto de eso, y ladeando su rostro tanto como su alta estatura lo permitiera, el menor de los germánicos osó hablar:

–…¿Qué significa eso a estas alturas? – El tiempo era una noción muy peculiar cuando de los Países se trataba, así que no era muy extraño tener presente eventualidades ocurridas hacía apenas un par de décadas y sacar a colisión aquellas vivencias y pendientes de épocas mucho más antiguas; por lo que remarcar esa ocasión particularmente reciente resultaba algo fuera de lo común.

La península se tomó su tiempo para responder, balanceándose descuidadamente sobre sus talones, bajando un poco el rostro, no pudiendo ocultar su expectativa.

–Qué quiero pasar San Valentín contigo, Ludwig.

El aludido sintió como el sentido y la razón le abandonaron, apresurando un tosco abrazo por impulso, logrando sonrojar a Italia. Lo elevó un poco del suelo por la fuerza del contacto y Feliciano aprovechó la situación para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

–V-vayamos a otro restaurante entonces. Vamos a mi país… casualmente tengo dos boletos de avión para estas fechas. Planeaba regresar a casa estos días, de todas maneras.

Prussia tendría que esperar.

Veneciano asintió repetidas veces, tomándole de la mano para encaminarse al auto que el alemán conduciría por su mutua seguridad, pero aquello duró hasta que saludara descaradamente a una chica que pasaba cerca de allí.

Le costó otro par de horas del camino hacer que le hablara de nuevo. No le dirigió la palabra en todo el rato que tardaron en empacar mudas y neceseres para un día y una noche fuera de casa, por lo que Italia estuvo lloriqueando largo tiempo.

* * *

Hecho una furia (tenía el rostro y las orejas enrojecidas y refunfuñaba cosas en alemán que Feliciano no supo entender) llegaron al aeropuerto, y tras un silencioso vuelo de poco menos de dos horas y media, Ludwig despertó a su acompañante, que pretendía mantener su siesta aún en la pista de aterrizaje del avión para avisarle que habían llegado a su destino.

–Despierta Italia, ya llegamos a Múnich, debemos abordar el tren hacia Augsburg.

–¿Ve? ¿no hemos llegado todavía a Aug….usto?

–Augsburg. Falta poco menos de una hora, – le vio dubitativo y adormilado, por lo que se obligó a aclarar –…allí tengo una casa vacacional, es una buena zona para vacacionar. –Se rascó la barbilla, superado por la emoción que brillaba descarada en el rostro del italiano.

–¡Quiero conocer más de la casa de Alemania! Me alegro de haber venido contigo _¡sono felice! (6)_

–No te emociones aún…no hemos llegado, por Dios, qué precipitado eres, por eso no sirves para la milicia– le reprochó, pero no escatimó en aceptar la fría mano que le ofrecía el más bajo, calentándola con la suya envuelta en sus guantes negros de cuero.

–¡Ve~!– Balanceó su brazo, contento, con intenciones de correr por el aeropuerto y comer algunos _brezel(*) _antes de subir al tren que partiría en una hora, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que acompañarle por el sitio, sosteniéndole de la mano para evitar que se perdiera.

Se sentaron en una pequeña cafetería donde probarían algunos abrebocas antes de la hora del almuerzo, pausa que aprovechó el teutón para aclarar algunas cosas que repiqueteaban en su cabeza con insistencia:

–R-respecto a la historia que me contaste sobre Valentino, em, he estado pensando qué quizá…el que estemos aquí, sentados esperando una ración de _pretzels_ en el aeropuerto, podría, eh, tendría algo que ver con-

–_Ti voglio bene, Ludwig. (7)_

Encendido en un colorido rojo, la mesera dejó los platos de la fritura azucarada frente a ellos, siendo olímpicamente ignorada por el par.

–¿Eh? Ah, _danke…Ich auch. __(8)_

Platicaron a gusto hasta que se hizo la hora de partir, arrastrando de nuevo las maletas hasta la terminal de autobuses que les dejaría en la estación de trenes.

_San Valentín apenas comenzaba._

_#####_

_(1) Feliz Valentín_

_(2) Bella señorita_

_(3) Aquel viejito_

_(4) ¡Fue un milagro!_

_(5) ¡Tengo hambre!_

_(6) ¡Estoy feliz!_

_(7) Te quiero mucho, Ludwig_

_(8) Gracias, yo también_

(*) Mejor conocido como "pretzel", una fritura enlazada, mayormente comercializada como dulce aunque también hay variantes saladas, bastante común como postre de origen alemán.


	2. San Valentino (Spamano)

–Waa qué bien dormí– habló para sí Antonio bostezando y estirando su cuerpo, sacudiéndose la pereza vespertina y unas lagrimillas de sueño acumuladas en sus ojos. –, buen día, Romano– agregó. Lovino, por su parte, aún se encontraba algo somnoliento por lo que apenas dijo nada.

–…_Buon giorno (1)_– alcanzó a murmurar, viendo de reojo la hora en el reloj digital de la mesa de noche. Las ocho y cuarto de la mañana.

Ambas naciones se levantaron de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse los dientes y la cara. Se cambiaron la pijama (al menos Antonio, porque Lovino solía dormir en bóxer) por ropa de estar en casa y entraron a la cocina. Italia, harto de desayunar cereal -como habían estado haciendo esos días- decidió decantarse por un par de tostadas y huevo revoltillo.

–Oye, España, busca los biscochos en la alacena para untarlos con na-¡Hieh!

Sintió un soplido en el oído y por acto reflejo reventó el huevo que sostenía en sus manos, dirigiéndolas en cambio al cuello de la camisa del único capaz de hacer semejante tontería de buenas en la mañana.

–¡BASTARDO! –le gritó azorado, buscando con desespero algo con qué pegarle y al ver las sartenes fuera de su alcance, resolvió por cubrir con prisa su oreja, zarandeando con fuerza al otro. Antonio solo reía divertido.

Una vez hecho el desayuno, se sentaron a la mesa -no sin antes pedir unas mil disculpas por parte de Antonio- y comenzaron a charlar sobre los planes del día, que, básicamente eran un poco más de la rutina diaria.

–…podemos salir al vivero a comprar más fertilizante para las tomateras, que se nos acabará pronto y viene el verano, y quizá debamos ir al mercado a comprar un par de comestibles o tal vez…

–España…

–¡Ah! Quizá debamos comprar algunos churros con nata para merendar a la tarde, ¿no?

–España, tienes migajas en la cara, pareces un mocoso comiendo– apuntó con sorna, indicándole con su propia cara donde estaban las sobras. Antonio le imitó. –Del otro lado, idiota– bufó, sorbiendo un poco más del aromático _capuccino _que se había servido en su peculiar taza nacionalista, a juego con la española.

–Quítamelas tú– pidió Antonio, haciéndole ojitos.

–Deja las tonterías, estás grande para la gracia.

Se levantó de la silla una vez hubo terminado el desayuno, retirando las tazas y platos vacíos y se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina para fregar la loza, momento en el que un programa de radio le puso al tanto de la fecha.

¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

Era San Valentín, el aniversario del día en que aquel sacerdote romano había sido condenado a muerte por ser un romántico empedernido e idealista, quien terminó siendo adorado por todos los amantes en los siglos venideros. El Santo del Romance por excelencia. Un italiano de capa y espada que había sido capaz de desafiar a la autoridad de turno por sus creencias. Lovino no podía decir que fue un completo tonto -no como el que tenía enfrente, viendo por la ventana de la sala- pero sí que actualmente era afortunado por haber nacido en otra época, donde amar a los idiotas estaba permitido, sin bodas prófugas ni ilegítimas de por medio, ni caza de brujas.

Sonrió de lado inconscientemente. Tal vez si deberían salir de compras al mercado y adquirir los ingredientes necesarios para hornear un pastel de San Valentín. Y se lo regalaría al _tonto _que estaba afuera, rasgando su guitarra, en lugar de los elaborados y costosos chocolates caseros que las niñas solían preparar para sus novios. No, él no era ninguna novia enamorada.

–Lovi, tenemos correspondencia,– le llamó desde el portillo, donde se había sentado a practicar con la guitarra acústica que había comprado en unas baratijas en Madrid, cuando el cartero llamó su atención, recibiendo el correo desde la entrada– Ita-chan nos mandó una bonita postal desde Alemania ¡está en Augsburgo con Ludwig!

Salió para tomar la cartilla postal, doblarla y metérsela al bolsillo sin leerla.

–No quiero saber dónde está con ese fornido macho patatas en un día como hoy, porque es bastante obvio. Ese bastardo corrupto…– siseó con desprecio, chistando disconforme –y ya levántate del suelo que pareces un mendigo, vamos al supermercado– le recordó, viendo con gracia al español en el suelo, repasando acordes mientras los tarareaba.

Tras rechazar una petición (a todas luces, nerviosa) de España _"Anda Romano, déjame conducir a mí ¿sí? por favor" _el italiano manejó a toda velocidad hasta el centro comercial donde realizarían las compras, y tal vez, si encontraba algo a buen precio, no perdería la ocasión de _comprarse algo que Antonio terminaría usando en su lugar. _

Compraron los huevos, la harina de trigo, la mantequilla, el chocolate de taza, el azúcar, las guindas y los frutos secos que usarían para la torta. Había logrado distraer lo suficiente a Antonio para evitar que asociara los ingredientes que había metido en el carrillo de compras con algo tan predecible como un pastel de Valentín, mezclando las bolsas con otros víveres y neceseres básicos en la lista de compras. Dejaron la compra en el auto, mientras paseaban los pasillos del sitio, echando un vistazo a las tiendas.

Una óptica llamó la atención de España, logrando convencer a Lovino de entrar y probarse un par de lentes de sol a juego, mercancía en promoción por el Día de los Enamorados. Tras varios elogios por parte del hispano, y algunos otros de la dependienta, Romano se decidió a comprar unos Dolce&Gabbana que le favorecían bastante.

–¡Hoy todo está a mitad de precio! Deberíamos reservar las compras solo para días festivos, ¿no crees? Así la Crisis del Euro no nos afectaría tanto al hacer compras esporádicas. Debería ser un Decreto Nacional.

Comentó el castaño mayor, asomado desde el muelle de una playa cercana una vez fuera del _mall center (2)_, mientras Lovino bebía una soda, admirando el paisaje que el mar le ofrecía.

–Es dos por uno, no a mitad de precio, Idiota. Sólo a ti se te ocurriría tal disparate, ¿acaso piensas que la gente nada más compra en feriados? Por ideas estúpidas como esas es que no terminas de salir de la crisis.

–En tu casa no están mucho mejor, ¿o sí? –inquirió triunfante, volteando de nueva cuenta para admirar como una bandada de pelícanos y alcatraces pescaban a orillas del puerto. Señalaba emocionado cada vez que uno especialmente pequeño lograba asomar la cabeza en el agua para inmediatamente luego alzar vuelo con un gran pescado en el pico.

–¡Vamos a ver más de cerca, anda!

–¿Nunca has visto un pelícano pescar o qué?

–¡Sí que los he visto! Pero fue hace mucho, cuando aún eras pequeño y tuve que perseguir una parvada que tomó tu pañoleta blanca por toda la Costa Amalfitana, gritándoles y lanzándoles piedras para que la soltaran ¡y tú solo llorabas y agitabas las manos asustado!

–¡C-cállate de una vez, bastardo! –Le empujó con fuerza, importándole poco mojarse los pies, lanzándole directo al mar para que lo arrastrara una ola un par de metros de la orilla, mientras el sol se apagaba sobre ellos, y Antonio tiritaba de frío por la baja temperatura del agua. Ya sin sol no pudo secarse la ropa por lo que no le quedó opción sino usar sus prendas de toalla y regresar a casa en calzoncillos, con la calefacción encendida en el auto.

–Voy a tomar una tina caliente para no resfriarme, no sería agradable si cogiera una gripa antes del verano– avisó la península, atravesando la sala en ropa interior hasta el cuarto de baño, dándole oportunidad a Romano de sacar los alimentos sin que se diera cuenta el aludido. Preparó rápidamente la masa para el pastel y lo colocó a hornear cuando la voz cantarina del otro le interrumpió.

–Lovi, no hay más champú en el surtidor ¿dónde están guardados los de repuesto?

–En el gabinete del baño, obviamente.

–¿En cuál de los dos? ¿El de arriba o el de la esquinera? – preguntó, asomado en la puerta del baño con solo una toalla cubriendo su cadera

–¡Serás tarado! Ya te he dicho que la esquinera es sólo para mantener los juegos de toallas secas y limpias. Mira que no saber dónde están las cosas en tu propia casa…– se dio por vencido con él, levantándose de mala gana del sofá donde se había postrado para evitar que Antonio se percatara que estaba cocinando, y entró al baño para buscar el gel cuando un agradable olor floral le inundó las fosas nasales: la cortina abierta de la bañera mostraba un azulado vapor de agua, empañando los espejos de las paredes adornadas con ramos de flores carmesíes, y mostraba una colorida y perfumada infusión de pétalos de rosas esparcidos en el agua y amontonados estratégicamente en el suelo y sobre los amoblados.

–¿P-pero cómo…? ¿Cuándo?

–No eras él único que buscaba una distracción para poder comprar. Antonio se le acercó, abrazándole por la espalda, bajando su cabeza a nivel de su oído.

–¡Estás empapado, i-imbécil!

–Feliz San Valentín, mi amado Lovino.

–¡!

Le besó el cuello, sosteniendo sus mejillas entre sus manos para voltearle de frente, repartiendo besos por toda su cara, deteniéndose en sus labios

–Tienes sabor a chocolate. Con que el pastel es de cacao, ¿eh? Mi favorito– Le sonrió, empujándole a la tina con cuidado, mojando toda su ropa en el proceso y desvistiéndole con dificultad, ganándose varias quejas e insultos por parte del italiano.

–Como se llegue a quemar el ponqué por tu culpa, te comerás hasta el carbón– amenazó sonrojado, sacándole una sonrisa encantada.

–No dejaré que tu delicioso pastel se pierda, después de todo es nuestra merienda de San Valentín.

* * *

Después de tomar un largo baño y de haberse cambiado la ropa empapado por una seca y cómoda, se dispusieron a brindar con vino tinto italiano, del más añejo que había en casa, mientras la torta se enfriaba fuera de su molde en la mesa de la cocina.

–Feliz Día de San Valentín, Lovino. Por nosotros– propuso, alzando su copa.

–…_Buon San Valentino. Salute (3)_– rozaron las copas, tintineando, junto con la risa de Antonio.

Cenaron el pastel de chocolate y frutos secos que había preparado Romano, y picaron algunos aperitivos como jamón serrano, salchichones y quesos que comieron con el pan fresco que compraron en la panadería de regreso al piso. Charlaron trivialidades, hablaron de planes futuros (cómo salir de la Crisis, cómo regularizar la inmigración ilegal, cómo mejorar el comercio entre las dos Naciones) y recordaron momentos del pasado hasta la madrugada, parados los dos, apoyados del barandal del balcón del segundo piso, donde podían sentir el fresco de la noche acariciarles la tez y ver la luna saludarles tímida entre las nubes, bebiendo un par de _birre fredde. (4)_

Regresaron dentro cuando un bostezo largo de Italia les anunció que era hora de dormir, se cepillaron los dientes rápidamente (ya después recogerían los pétalos en el baño y los platos en la cocina) y subieron al cuarto cálido y acogedor que compartían desde hace más de dos años.

_Otro feliz San Valentino para la historia. _

_#####_

_(1) Buenos días_

_(2) Centro comercial_

_(3) Feliz San Valentín, Salud_

_(4) Cervezas frías_

Cabe aclarar que, tanto los datos históricos como geográficos, fueron comprobados antes de ubicar ambas historias de forma paralela. La distancia entre Múnich y Augsburgo, el tiempo estimado de traslado, la diferencia del huso horario, así como las marcas registradas (D&G) , son totalmente reales. No me las inventé, que conste XD

La historia en general, pero con excusa del Día de los enamorados, fue basada una imagen-viñeta Spamano del blog "nockashfansub" llamada "Pasando"

Y así me despido, agradeciendo como siempre comentarios y sugerencias, ¡esperando que les haya gustado! Gracias por haberlo leído.

Kaith, cielo, esto fue por y para ti *o* eres un amor


End file.
